Smashed
by anya9
Summary: Chapter 4! What should have happened after the last scene in smashed. Spuffy.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Starts immediately after Smashed with spoilers for the rest of the season.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Everything belongs to Joss Wendon UPN and ME.  
  
Feedback: Please review and let me know what you think.  
The floor of the abandoned building collapsed as Buffy and Spike fell through. Spike landed on his back in a pile of rubble with Buffy on top of him.  
  
Buffy looked down into Spike's eyes. He was looking up at her as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes were shining with shock, amazement and love.  
  
Suddenly the safety of being in Spike's arm disappeared and confusion and blind panic settled in. She jumped up off Spike and backed away, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
"Buffy." Spike said in surprise.  
  
"I have to go," Buffy said, backing away further.  
  
Spike jumped up and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders.  
  
"Let go of me!" Buffy said angrily. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you're running away," he said.  
  
"Spike, please.just let me go," Buffy pleaded, trying to pull away. Spike gripped her harder.  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I-I just.I-I can't do this," Buffy said, her eyes filling with tears. She pulled out of his grasp and started for the stairs. Spike ran after her and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Do what?" Spike asked. "Let yourself love me? Let yourself be happy?"  
  
"No.that's not what I mean." She turned her head away. Spike reached for her chin and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Yes, that is what you mean. Being with me makes you happy. Just admit it. Ever since you came back I was the only one you could talk to. I was the only one here for you.who let you be yourself."  
  
"I-I just can't go through this again," Buffy said. She felt the tears begin to fall as she looked up at him.  
  
"Do what again?" he asked.  
  
"I can't love another vampire," Buffy said softly. "How do I know you won't turn on me like Angel did?"  
  
"I am not Angel," Spike said heatedly. I am nothing like that poof. God, if I was I would've dusted myself a long time ago."  
  
"I know you're not like Angel," Buffy said softly, looking down.  
  
"Then you should know I would never hurt you or leave you like he did," Spike said softly. He reached up and put his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.  
  
Buffy looked up at him again. "But they all leave me," she said tearfully. "My dad. Angel. Riley. Giles. They all left me because they thought it was best for me."  
  
"You've been trying to get rid of me for years. Do you really think I would leave you now?" Spike asked. "They didn't know what you needed. If they did, they wouldn't have left."  
  
Buffy looked into Spikes eyes and she knew he was right. He wouldn't leave her.  
  
"Just let yourself go," Spike whispered. "Tell me what you feel and let yourself be happy."  
  
Buffy let the tears fall again and she started sobbing. She wrapped her arms around Spike and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"It's okay, luv. I'm here for you." Spike said soothingly. "Let yourself go."  
  
Buffy gripped him tighter. "I love you," she whispered into his chest. "Please...don't leave me. I love you so much. Please."  
  
"Buffy, I love you so much," Spike whispered, holding her tightly. "I'll never leave you."  
  
They sank to the ground and Spike pulled Buffy into his lap. He stroked her hair soothingly and whispered words of comfort into her ear as her tears began to subside. After a few minutes Buffy pulled her head away from Spike's chest. She looked up at him and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly.  
  
"What for?" Spike asked.  
  
"For all of this," Buffy answered. "For everything I've put you through. For all the times I've turned you down when I should've told you what I felt from the start."  
  
"Well you are a stubborn little chit, aren't you," Spike said teasingly.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said indignantly.  
  
"But I still love you," Spike added softly.  
  
"I love you too," Buffy whispered.  
  
Spike leaned down and kissed Buffy softly. He reached up and ran his hands through her hair, pulling her closer. Buffy parted her lips, deepening the kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. After a few minutes she finally pulled away.  
  
"I hate to stop, but sitting in a pile of rubble in a demolished house isn't exactly comfortable," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"I agree," Spike said and they both got up and headed for the stairs.  
  
They walked in silence to Buffy's house, hands joint, just enjoying being together. They got to Buffy's house and walked up the steps to the front door. Spike wasn't sure if he should leave now. He wanted more than anything to stay but he didn't know if Buffy would want to risk getting caught by Willow or Dawn.  
  
Buffy let his hand go and turned to face him. "Stay with me tonight?" she asked softly.  
  
"What about Willow and Dawn?" Spike asked, silently cursing himself to just shut up and take her offer.  
  
"I don't care," Buffy said. "I want you here with me tonight. I want to wake up with you next to me.  
  
Spike leaned down and kissed her softly. Buffy took his hand again and led him inside. They quietly made their way up the stairs and into Buffy's room. She closed the door behind them and locked it.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy into his arms and kissed her passionately. Soon all their clothes were discarded all over the room. They fell onto the bed and lost themselves in their passion.  
  
Afterwards, Spike lay on his back completely contented and Buffy rested her head on his chest.  
  
Spike reached up and started stroking Buffy's soft hair. "What are you gonna do tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Willow and Dawn are bound to find out that I spent the night here. What are you gonna tell them?"  
  
"They won't find out," Buffy said. "We can keep the door locked. Dawn has school in the morning and Willow usually leaves early."  
  
"You aren't gonna tell them we're together?" Spike asked.  
  
"I know I'm gonna have to tell them eventually, but it'll be easier to tell them all together."  
  
"Well, just as long as you tell them," Spike said. "I don't want to have to sneak around all the time."  
  
"I'll tell them," Buffy assured him.  
  
***  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers: Starts immediately after Smashed with spoilers for the rest of the season.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Everything belongs to Joss Wendon UPN and ME.  
  
Feedback: Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
Distribution: Just ask, but let me know where it is going.  
Buffy woke up the next morning and felt something heavy draped across her stomach. She looked next to her and saw Spike, sleeping on his stomach with his arm wrapped around her. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep. He looked so innocent while he slept. It was hard to believe what he really was.  
  
Just as she was ready to fall back to sleep, she noticed a ray of sunlight slowly getting closer to his face as the sun rose. She jumped out of bed and threw open the closet door, looking for something to cover the window. She spotted an old blanket folded in the corner and quickly grabbed it. She rushed over to the window and covered it.  
  
As she was getting back into bed, Spike stirred. "Morning, luv," he said.  
  
"Morning," Buffy said, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Looking over at the alarm clock next to her bed, Buffy thought she should go have a shower, since Dawn would be getting up soon and it would be nearly impossible to get in there.  
  
"I need to take a shower before Dawn gets up," she told Spike.  
  
"Okay, pet," Spike said. "You want some company," he added suggestively.  
  
"No! God Spike, is that all you think about," Buffy said smiling.  
  
Spike just laughed. Buffy got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
  
After she finished showering and was dressed she headed back to her room. She sat down at her dresser and began to brush her hair. Suddenly she felt a hand covering hers and jumped. Seeing no reflection in the mirror, she looked behind her. Spike took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair. Buffy let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"God, don't do that," she said.  
  
"Sorry, luv," Spike said softly, as he continued to brush her hair. When her hair was dry, she turned around in her chair to face Spike. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
Spike leaned down and kissed her softly. Buffy parted her lips and deepened the kiss. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.  
  
As the kiss continued to get more and more passionate, they didn't notice Dawn standing in the doorway. Buffy had forgotten to close the door.  
  
Dawn watched them with a smile on her face. She knew they would work it out sooner or later. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blanket on the window was slipping. She cleared her throat loudly. Buffy and Spike jumped apart and turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway.  
  
"You might want to check the blanket on the window before it slips off. It might ruin the mood if Spike suddenly bursts into flames."  
  
Buffy's face went red as she realized she was caught. She hurried over to the window and adjusted the blanket.  
  
"I-I didn't see you there, Dawn," Buffy said nervously. Spike just stood there with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Well, obviously," Dawn said smiling. "You know you should really close your door."  
  
"Are you mad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Mad? Of course not! Do you know how long I been waiting for you two to get together?  
  
"I'm sorry I left you alone last night," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, Tara stayed with me. She left when we heard you come in."  
  
"Oh, well that's good," Buffy said relieved.  
  
"So, have you told anyone else yet?"  
  
"Not yet," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, can I be there when you tell Xander that you've fallen for another vampire. The look on his face would be priceless," Dawn said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm not telling them just yet, Dawnie," Buffy said. "I'm still getting used to the idea myself."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you," Dawn said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Dawnie," Buffy said and she gave Dawn a hug. "You better get ready for school."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" Dawn teased.  
  
"Go. Now," Buffy said, pushing Dawn out of the room and shutting it behind her. "Well, that was easy."  
  
"Well, it's not like she hates me or anything," Spike said. "We got really close when you were.over the summer."  
  
Buffy reached up and kissed him. "I love you," she said softly.  
  
"I love you, too," Spike whispered back. He captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, Buffy finally pulled away. "I'd better go make Dawn breakfast," she said. "Wait in here till Willow leaves." She placed another kiss on Spike's lips and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
As Buffy was getting cereal out for Dawn, Willow walked into the room. "Hey, Buffy," she said, with a yawn.  
  
"Long night?" Buffy asked, noticing how tired Willow looked.  
  
"Yeah, I stayed out with Amy a bit too long last night," Willow said, yawning again. "I think I'm gonna lay off the magic for a while."  
  
"Yeah, you probably should," Buffy said, knowing that magic was the reason for Tara leaving.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get dressed and head over to the Magic Box," Willow said. "I've got a few more ideas to find whatever stole the diamond."  
  
"Great."  
  
Willow walked out of the kitchen just as Dawn walked in. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured herself some cereal.  
  
"You'd better hurry or you'll be late for school," Buffy told her.  
  
"You just want the house to yourself so you can have loud and obnoxious sex with Spike."  
  
Buffy choked on her mouthful of cereal. "Dawn!" she managed to choke out, her face turning red.  
  
"Well it's probably true," Dawn said, as Willow walked back in the room.  
  
"What's true?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.  
  
"Nothing," Dawn said, knowing Buffy didn't want anyone to know yet. "Buffy's just having trouble keeping her cereal down."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'd better get going," Willow said.  
  
"I'll come with," Dawn said. "It's on the way to school."  
  
Sure, Dawnie," Willow said smiling and they both headed out.  
  
Buffy managed to stop choking and she put the cereal bowls in the sink. She headed back up to her bedroom. Just as she shut the door she found herself pushed up against it.  
  
"They gone?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yup," Buffy answered.  
  
Spike pressed his lips to Buffy's and lifted her up against the door. Buffy moaned and deepened the kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Spike's waist and pushed herself off the door. Spike stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed with Buffy straddling him.  
  
Spike's foot shot out as he flipped Buffy over and kicked the bedside table. The cordless phone fell onto the bed and landed next to them. Buffy flipped them over again and Spike landed on it. He didn't notice it as Buffy ripped his shirt down the middle and began kissing his bare chest.  
  
As Spike moaned and flipped them over again, the number to the magic box flashed on the phone with the word dial under it.  
  
***  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers: Starts immediately after Smashed with spoilers for the rest of the season.  
  
Rating: R to be on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Everything belongs to Joss Wendon UPN and ME.  
  
Distribution: Just ask, but let me know where it's going.  
  
Thank you all so much for the reviews. Please write more and let me know what you think.  
"Why did you get dressed again?" Buffy asked as she pulled his zipper down.  
  
"Just in case Willow or Dawn came in here," Spike answered as he pulled her top off. "I didn't want them to come in here and see me in all my naked glory."  
  
Buffy laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Spike rolled them onto their sides.  
  
"Ouch," Buffy said suddenly. "I think I'm sitting on something."  
  
She reached behind her and pulled out the phone. She looked at it for a second then threw it on the floor and returned to kissing Spike.  
  
The phone hit the floor and the word dialing appeared on the screen.  
  
At the Magic Box, the light on the answering machine started flashing and Anya's message played.  
  
"Hi, thank you for choosing to Magic Box to spend your money at! I'm not in right now, so please leave a message after the beep, but only if you have money to spend."  
  
The machine beeped and the recording button flashed red.  
  
***  
  
"So, Buffy seemed happy this morning," Willow said to Dawn as they walked along the main street towards the Magic Box.  
  
"Yeah, I think she back to her usual self," Dawn said and she smiled to herself, knowing what had made her happy.  
  
"Willow saw her smile. "Did something happen that I don't know about?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Dawn lied. "But if there was, I'm sure you'll find out soon."  
  
"Yeah," I'm sure I will," Willow said, becoming a little suspicious.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at home," Dawn said as they approached the Magic Box.  
  
"Okay," Willow said and Dawn walked off. Willow spotted Anya and Xander unlocking the door to the shop and headed towards them.  
  
"Hey guys," she called out.  
  
"Hey," Xander and Anya said together. Anya opened the door and they all headed inside.  
  
"So, what brings you to the shop this early in the morning?" Anya asked. "Do you want to buy something," she added hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm gonna do a little research," Willow answered.  
  
"Oh," Anya said disappointed.  
  
"Well, I trying to get some more poop on the stolen diamond. It might lead us to whoever stole it."  
  
"Have you found anything at all," Xander asked as they sat down at the table.  
  
"Nope. Big zippo," Willow said, then sighed. "I miss Giles."  
  
"Yeah," Xander sighed.  
  
"Maybe we could call him," Anya suggested.  
  
"No, we shouldn't disturb him with our problems," Willow said. "We'll work this out eventually."  
  
"But there's nothing even remotely similar to this demon, if it even is a demon," Anya said. "We need help with this."  
  
"Yeah, maybe Giles can get something from the council," Xander said.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can call him," Willow relented.  
  
"All in favour," Xander asked and they all lifted their hand.  
  
"Okay, I'll call him," Anya offered. She got up and walked over to the phone. "Just a minute," she said when she noticed the message on the answering machine. "I have a message." She pressed the button.  
  
Everyone's mouths fell open as the Buffy's and Spike's moans filled the shop.  
  
"Oh my God!" Xander exclaimed in horror. "Who is that?"  
  
"Oh God! Spike!"  
  
Their mouths dropped open again, except for Anya's, as she listened in great interest.  
  
"You know that really sounds like Buffy," she said.  
  
"What?!" Xander yelled. No! No, it's probably Hamony. Oh God, please let it be Harmony."  
  
"Oh, Buffy!"  
  
Just as Xander jumped up, the message finished.  
  
"Well, that was exciting," Anya said.  
  
"That wasn't Buffy! Buffy would never do that. Not with Spike."  
  
"Oh come on, Xander," Anya said. "How many Buffys do we know?"  
  
"No! It wasn't."  
  
"Do you want me to play it again?" Anya asked.  
  
"No!" Xander picked the answering machine up and smashed it on the ground.  
  
"Xander!" Anya exclaimed in surprise  
  
"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Xander said and he raced out of the room.  
  
Anya looked over at Willow, who was still sitting in absolute horror. "Are you okay?" Anya asked her.  
  
"Willow blinked her eyes a few times and looked at Anya. "Buffy and Spike are together?" she asked.  
  
"Well obviously."  
  
"Oh," Willow said, and she continued to sit silently with her eyes wide open.  
  
Just then the bell sounded through the shop and Buffy walked in. Spike raced in behind her with his blanket covering him. Smoke rose from the blanket as he threw it off.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy said cheerfully. She looked at Willow and noticed the look on her face. "You okay, Will?"  
  
"Nothing!" Willow shouted suddenly. She looked up at Buffy nervously. "I-I- I mean, I f-fine. Just fine fine fine." she stammered nervously.  
  
"Okay, Will, what's happened?" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
Xander walked back into the room. He took one look at Buffy and Spike and bolted for the toilet again.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked, suddenly worried. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No.no, n-n-nothing happened," Willow said nervously.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Willow just sat there silently avoiding Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Buffy asked Anya confused.  
  
"Oh no, you didn't miss anything," Anya said.  
  
"Anya! Please don't." Xander said coming back into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Xander, but I can't just stand here and pretend that we didn't hear Buffy Spike having sex on the answering machine," Anya said.  
  
Buffy's and Spike's mouths fell open in shock.  
  
"What?" Buffy managed to choke out.  
  
"How could you hear us?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh my God, please don't tell me that really was you," Xander groaned.  
  
"But how." Buffy started.  
  
"The phone," Spike groaned.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The phone was on the bed and you sat on it," Spike explained.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said. She looked up at Willow, Xander and Anya "Oh my god! You really did hear us.oh God."  
  
"It was very exciting," Anya said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
***  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Smashed  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
AN: I've been sent some e-mails from people saying that they haven't been able to open chapter 4, so I've re-posted it for those who haven't been able to read it yet. I'm not really sure how I'm going to end this, but I'm open to any suggestions. Please review.  
The gang were all seated around the table silently. No one knew what to say. Finally Xander spoke.  
  
"When did this happen?" he asked looking at Buffy.  
  
"Last night," Buffy answered avoiding his gaze.  
  
"So it's just a fling, then. You know, a one night stand. Please say it is," Xander pleaded.  
  
"No, it's not," Buffy said quietly.  
  
"Oh, God," Xander groaned. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"How can you call me crazy, Xander?" Buffy asked angrily, looking up at him.  
  
"Because the way you're acting.what you're doing.it isn't like you?"  
  
"It is me, Xander," Buffy said. "I didn't expect this to happen either, but it did and I'm happy."  
  
"How can you be happy?" Xander asked. "He's a demon. A killer. He doesn't love you."  
  
"How can you say that after everything he's done. Were you blind all summer? He helped you even though I wasn't there to see it. I know what he did and I know he did it because he wanted to. And he does love me."  
  
"You don't need him," Xander told her. "You have us."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"What?" Xander asked in surprise. "Of course you do."  
  
You pulled me out of Heaven. All of you did. I was finally at peace and you pulled me out. You didn't even try to find out if I was in Hell. You were all selfish. You just expected me to go back to slaying like nothing had happened so you wouldn't have to worry about it."  
  
"That's not why we brought you back," Xander said.  
  
"Well it seems like it to me. Have any of you even bothered to help patrol me since I came back? You haven't even bothered to ask if I need your help. Spike is the only one who patrols with me now. Even when I didn't want him, he was still there for me."  
  
Willow and Xander looked down, knowing that it was true.  
  
"And on top of the slaying I'll probably have to get a job, because I can't make the mortgage payments on the house anymore. I'll probably have to sell it. You all know about my money problems, but you didn't even ask if I needed your help with that. Spike has been the only one here for me. He loves me and I love him. And if you can't handle that, then you really aren't my friends."  
  
She stormed into the training room and slammed the door behind her. Spike looked around the table at everyone. They were all staring down at the table in shame. He knew they felt bad, but Buffy was right. They hadn't been there for Buffy when she really needed them.  
  
He got up and walked over to the training room. He could hear the steady pounding of Buffy's fists on the punching bag. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside.  
  
Buffy looked up as he walked over to her. He could tell she was close to tears. She approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"It's alright," Spike said softly, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "You needed to get that out. They needed to know how you felt."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, tears falling from her closed eyes. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Spike said, holding her tighter. ***  
  
"She's right," Willow said, looking up at Xander and Anya finally. "We haven't been helping her. We've been horrible friends. I didn't think the money problems were that bad anymore. I thought Giles gave her some."  
  
"He did," Xander said. "It was probably enough to pay off the bills, but it won't stop them from coming."  
  
"Giles still gets paid by the Council and he gets part of the profits from the shop," Anya said. "Can't he just give her some more?"  
  
"Giles does get paid by the Council," Willow said thoughtfully. "Oh, I've got an idea!" She jumped up from the table and headed for the phone.  
  
"What?" Anya and Xander asked together.  
  
"Well, let's just say that Anya's idea about Buffy getting paid for slaying might not be such a bad idea after all. I just hope it works."  
Please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
